Diary
by kage-shalom
Summary: A diary holds personal thoughts. What happens when a curious jounin chances upon someone else's diary? songfic: Diary by Bread


**Diary **

* * *

He was bored, very bored. His orange-covered book hung limply from his hands. Usually, he would lose himself in the book, pretending to be one of the characters living another life. But today, he didn't feel like doing that. Instead, he was focusing on the pink-covered book that was lying below a nearby tree.

He doubted the owner would be pleased if he flipped through book. From the cover, it was obvious that it was a diary. It had sketches ofrabbits and death threats to whoever would be bold enough to open the diary ofKuchiki Rukia. Those sketches must have been done a long time ago. It looks like the work of a toddler.

At first, he was surprised that she had a diary. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen her write in it a few minutes ago. But she had left it aside when her younger sister had pleaded to play together.

His fingers itched. He was a jounin, a shinobi. Information gathering was part of his training. Granted that he had no business reading other people's private thoughts but curiosity got the best of him. Quietly, the swiped the book and opened it to a random page.

_I found her diary underneath a tree  
and started reading about me_

_"I wonder what he hides under that mask of his. He wore it so often that the others have started to take it for granted that it's always there. What would he be like without that mask? Would he still be the same person or would he be totally different? Would he be as loving as in my fantasy or would he be cruel? Is my infatuation a childish fantasy or do I have a chance? Will he be the prince I've always been dreaming of, who would sweep me off my feet? Will we be able to live happily ever after?_

_How I've longed to be the one to remove his mask and see the true him.Finding him was like a dream come true."_

_The words she's written took me by surprise  
you'd never read them in her eyes.  
They said that she had found the love she waited for.  
Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it._

Kakashi nearly fell off the branch he was sitting on. Rukia's prince? Him? He sat back and pondered. From what he knew, Rukia was a competent jounin who always looked out for her teammates. He remembered one occasion where Rukia was brought in near-death since she took a hit that was intended for a more junior shinobi. He was on guard duty that day. Though bleeding profusely, she kept asking about her teammates.

Hearing some noise, he quickly chucked the diary into a nearby bush and pretended to be asleep.

"Kakashi-kun?"

"Hai?"

He yawned and made a show of stretching before turning to look at Rukia.

"Sorry to wake you up but have you seen a pink book around? I'm sure I left it somewhere around here but I can't find it."

"Maybe a rabid squirrel stole it and ran into that bush?"

Rukia turned towards the direction he indicated and saw a hint of pink. Quickly, she pounced on it gleefully.

"Oh, it's your diary? Did you write about me?"

Rukia gave him a funny look before shaking her head. "Yes, it's my diary but no, I did not write about you. Why should I?"

_When she confronted with the writing there,  
simply pretended not to care.  
I passed it off as just in keeping with  
her total disconcerting air_

"My eternal rival! There you are! I challenge you!"

A man wearing green spandex leapt onto the branch where Kakashi was sitting.

"Gai! The branch can't hold both of us and your weights!"

Just as Kakashi had commented, the branch broke sending both of them crashing onto the ground.

"You guys alright?" Rukia gave both a quizzical look.

"Yes! Nothing can ever faze the Green Beast of Konoha!"

"I'll be better if such a beautiful kunoichi like you would join me for dinner!"

Rukia smiled at Kakashi. "Sorry Kakashi-kun, I'm not interested." With that, Rukia left.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL, TRULY THE PASSION OF YOUTH IS BURNING WITHIN YOU!"

_and though she tried to hide  
the love that she denied,  
wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it._

* * *

As Kakashi walked through the village with his hands in his pockets, he noticed several young ladies giggling and waving at him. He smiled and waved back.

"Ah Kakashi, you can have any girl you want and you are interested in one that is not interested in you?" Gai asked as they both continued on.

"Kakashi, take it from me. She's quite a looker and a great person, but she's not interested in you. Take it from me, unrequited love is a very sad business."

Kakashi ignored Gai's ramblings. 'Little does he know.' Kakashi was lost in his own fantasy, which could rival that of his book.

_And as I go through my life, I will give to her my wife  
all the sweet things that I can find._

* * *

It was a feeling of déjà vu. Once again, Rukia had run off to play with her younger sister, leaving her diary behind. This time, Kakashi did not hesitate to grab the book. His observations during the past week had been disconcerting. Rukia had barely spared him a glance. A few other jounins had caught him watching her and had told him that she was a futile attempt. But the more he learnt about her, the more he liked her. This is his moment of truth. He flipped open the diary to the latest entry.

_I found her diary underneath a tree,  
and started reading about me._

_"I don't know what's wrong with Kakashi-kun. He keeps staring into space the last week. I'm only writing about this since last week he asked if I ever wrote about him in my diary. If it wasn't for his help, I would probably have to summon a dog or something."_

_The words began stick and tears to flow.  
Her meaning now was clear to see._

_"Iruka is still such a darling. According to Ichigo, he does have a temper, especially when the class gets up to mischief. To think that he puts on a cheerful mask everytime he had to talk to his charges' parents. Seems that he's quite normal after all. He's all I've ever wish for."_

_The love she'd waited for was someone else not me  
Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it._

Kakashi sighed as he dropped the book back to its original position. So he had it all wrong. The one she loved, wasn't him. It never was. He never had a chance.

_and as I go through my life, I will wish for her his wife  
all the sweet things that she can find_

"Iruka-sensei! Ichigo-niichan!" A shrill cheerful cry from Rukia's younger sister caught his attention. He watched as the young child ran towards the reason for his current heartache. Iruka was a lucky, lucky man.

_all the sweet things they can find_

"Hello Kalami-chan. Good day to you, Rukia-san." Iruka bowed. The man beside Iruka, Ichigo, nodded towards the girls in acknowledgement.

"Iruka-kun, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Rukia blushed and suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Thanks for the offer but I do have a meeting with Sandaime tonight. In fact, I'd better get going if I'm to be on time." Iruka bowed once more before heading off.

Rukia sighed as she watched Iruka disappear down the path.

"Rukia, how many times must I tell you, he's not interested." Ichigo huffed. "You'd better take imouto home soon. I'm doing the late shift tonight." Ichigo patted their younger sister on the head before heading off to the Missions Hall.

Kakashi watched silently as Rukia collected her diary and set off with her younger sister. So it seems that she likes Iruka who is not interested in her. Iruka was a fool not to see the precious jewel before his eyes. But that meant that he still has a chance. Kakashi smiled as his mind started planning.


End file.
